Ghost Dances and Alien Intrusions
by Stargazer79
Summary: A dream I had. It's not meant to be realistic. I only wrote everything they did and said, and didn't change anything. I was Merida from Brave in the first half, then I was Captain Janeway in the second half.


Merida was supposed to be sleeping, but instead she was sitting up in her bed and admiring her bow. Then all of a sudden, the bowstring snapped in half.

Merida ran downstairs to her mom, Elinor, who was knitting in a rocking chair beside a fireplace in an otherwise empty room. The fire's glow made shadows dance on the wall. There was no other light.

"Mom, my bow broke," Merida complained. Elinor took the bow from her daughter's hands and inspected it. Then Merida heard music coming from the next room over.

She whirled to see two people, a man and a woman, dancing together. The were transparent and seemed to glow at the same time. Wispy tendrils of themselves followed every graceful movement they made.

Merida screamed and ducked behind her mother. Elinor continued to sit there as if nothing was happening. "Why did you scream, dear?" she asked.

"Don't you see that?" Merida asked.

"See what?" Elinor replied.

"The people dancing! And don't you hear the music?"

Elinor stood abruptly and looked at Merida with a worried expression. "No, I don't."

Merida looked back to the ghostly beings that only she could see. They were dancing the tango all over the room and when they began coming toward her Merida clung to her mother and wouldn't let go.

"What's wrong, Merida?" Elinor asked, concerned.

"They're coming toward us! It's creeping me out!" Merida was shaking.

The dancers turned before they reached her and began to spin. They fell over each other into the room the music was coming from and disappeared as if blown away in a nonexistant wind.

Merida jumped and turned when a beam of light shone through the window. "Come speak to your father now," Elinor said, directing Merida to the front door.

"What was he doing out so late?" Merida asked.

"He was at work."

"But he doesn't work at night," Merida mumbled, confused.

Her father, Fergus, met them on the front porch. "Tell him," Elinor said to Merida.

"Dad, I saw two people dancing to music in our house and mom didn't see it. It was scary, like ghosts," Merida explained.

Fergus's eyes widened. "I didn't know you were seeing things! You need to go to a doctor."

"No, I'm fine," Merida told him. "Also, my bow broke."

"Call Forge," Fergus suggested.

"Oh, why didn't I think of that!" Merida ran into the house and called Forge up on the telephone.

"Hello Forge, this is Merida. I need you to fix my bow."

"Okay, I will beam you up to the ship." Merida disappeared in the transporter.

Janeway rushed into the cargo bay on Voyager. "Do we have a problem!" she demanded angrily.

Several security officers surrounded a group of intruders. There were three humans behind a tall bald alien she didn't recognize. He was obviously the leader.

"I am taking over this cargo bay," the bald alien told her.

She was about to tell him that she wouldn't let that happen when he pulled two giant axes off his back. He lunged right through the surprised security personnel and went straight for her.

Janeway reacted quickly by rolling out of the way. Two of the alien's human followers grabbed her arms, but she knocked them out against a nearby support beam.

She glimpsed Forge off to one side desperately trying to fix a broken bow. Merida was pacing and telling him to hurry so that she could help.

Yes, a weapon would be nice right about now, Janeway thought. The leader attacked again and Janeway ducked. She grabbed one of the large axes and ripped it out of his hands, then tripped him. He fell on his face.

The last human intruder tried to restrain her, but she smacked him over the head with the axe's handle. The bald leader came at her again, nearly cutting her in half with his deadly weapon.

Janeway took a swing with her own and chopped his head off. The momentum caused his body to tumble halfway across the room.

Janeway thought it was over, but his headless body stood and threw the axe at her. It cut off her own head, and she was surprised she could still think, though her eyesight went blurry.

She managed to replace her head, which she didn't think was possible, and deflected another attack. Then she brought the axe down hard and sliced his body right down the middle. She stood over him, ready to attack again, but this time he was dead.

"There, I did it!" Forge's voice echoed in the cargo bay, holding up the repaired bow.

"You didn't do it fast enough," Merida said. "I could have helped Captain Janeway."

Janeway turned at the sound of movement. The leader's three human helpers stood there.

"We're sorry about that," one of them said. "He had us under mind control."

"We're actually from Starfleet," another one spoke up. "Could you use any more officers?"

"I can always use more officers," Janeway replied. "Report to sickbay so the Doctor can look you over."

Merida came up to her, testing the new string on her bow. "That was disturbing," she said.

"Yes, it was," Janeway agreed. "And you know what? I'm going to sickbay as well. I did just get my head cut off after all!"


End file.
